Scream: Jeepers Creepers
; Santiago Segura; Tracy Middendorf | previous = "Dawn of the Dead" | next = "Let the Right One In" }} "Jeepers Creepers" is the sixth episode of season two of the psycho-thriller television program Scream: The Series, and the sixteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Evan Katz with a script written by Anna Christopher. It first aired on MTV on Tuesday, July 5th, 2016 at 11:00 pm/10:00 central. Synopsis already off to a rough start.]] Emma gets an early morning from Kieran, but she is still angry with him for talking to the cops about her during the lock-down. Kieran apologizes and expresses that he was only trying to watch out for her. Emma goes to see Noah and tells him about seeing the killer at school. She pulls down the drape over his murder board and sees that he has Audrey listed as the prime suspect. She tells him that Audrey couldn't possibly be the murderer and that the true killer is just trying to manipulate people into suspecting everyone. Noah Foster later sees Audrey Jensen outside a bike shop and acts real dodgy around. He manages to sneak her cell phone back into her backpack while distracting her with his over-eager talk about buying a bicycle. Meanwhile, Brooke Maddox is convinced that her old lover Seth Branson is Jake's killer. She asks Stavo to steal Seth's file from his father's office. Stavo manages to swipe it while the sheriff is busy having another meeting with Kieran. When he tells Brooke about the file, he says that Branson had an alibi for the night of Jake's murder. He was with Kristin Lang, who he had apparently been having an affair with. is the Killer... of mattresses.]] Noah gets it in his head to try and contact Eddie Krueger again. He is surprised when Eddie replies to his text so promptly, not realizing that Eddie is dead and that it is actually the killer sending the texts. The killer arranges to have a meeting with Noah that evening at the Lakewood fairgrounds. He asks Emma to coma along. Her mother Maggie Duval doesn't want Emma going out while Jake's murder is under investigation, but she disobeys and agrees to meet up with Noah. Brooke goes to meet with Kristin Lang outside on a park bench. She pretends to be emotionally traumatized and mentions how she once had an affair with Seth Branson. Moreover, she had sex with him as recently as Sunday evening. After the two leave, she then calls Seth, continuing to heartbroken and arranges to meet at their favorite spot. Meanwhile, Mayor Quinn Maddox meets Tina Hudson at a bar. He invites her back to his home, but she believes that he invited her back for sex. In truth, he wants to hire her for an "off-the-books" job. Noah Foster drives out to the fairgrounds and Emma tries to meet up with him, but gets a flat tire. She tries calling him, but Noah cannot get a cell phone signal at the park. He tries checking things out on his own, but begins jumping at his own shadow. Scared, he returns to his car, but as he gets in, a masked figure emerges from the back seat and places a cloth over his mouth. is in for a surprise.]] Brooke Maddox meets with Seth at his hotel room. She handcuffs him to the bed posts, then turns the tables on him by threatening him with a pair of scissors. She wants to know where Seth actually was on Sunday evening. He confesses to lying about his alibi, and that he was actually supposed to be meeting Jake at his hotel room, who never showed up. Jake was going to pay him $10,000 to leave Lakewood. She asks him how Jake had that kind of money, but Branson doesn't know. Noah awakens inside the front car of an amusement park ride at the fairground. His hands are tied to the hand-rail. Behind him, he finds Audrey tied in similar fashion in another car. Noah, convinced he's going to die, begins to freak out. He mentions getting a text from Eddie Krueger, which surprises Audrey since she knows for a fact that Eddie dead. Audrey easily gets up out of the car, confessing that she kidnapped Noah, hoping that if he were to see her kidnapped as well, he would stop suspecting her. But now, the real killer might be in the fairgrounds stalking them. Noah hears Emma pulling into the park and begins shouting for her. Audrey cuts Noah free and they begin running. As they turn a corner, they run into Kieran Wilcox, who says that he followed Emma. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * April Blair - Consulting producer * Matthew Signer - Producer * Keith Levine - Producer * Eoghan O'Donnell - Executive producer * Kat Landsberg - Co-executive producer * Bob Weinstein - Executive producer * Harvey Weinstein - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Wes Craven - Executive producer * Michael Gans - Executive producer * Richard Register - Executive producer * Marianne Maddalena - Executive producer * Cathy Konrad - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Scream: The Series was developed for television by Jill Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie. It was created by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. * This episode had a viewership of 445,000 people, which is down by 1,000 from the previous episode. * Actor Anthony Ruivivar receives a "With..." credit qualifier in this episode. * Director E.L. Katz is credited as Evan Katz in this episode. * Actress Kiana Led is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This is the first episode of Scream: The Series directed by Evan Katz. * This is the first episode of Scream: The Series written by Anna Christopher. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 2001 horror film Jeepers Creepers. It follows the pattern of season two of titling all of their episodes after horror movies. The film was written and directed by Victor Salva, and co-written by The Walking Dead producer Tom Luse. * Noah Foster says how Audrey went all "Frankenstein lynch mob" on Stavo Acosta. This is a reference to the Frankenstein Monster, specifically as he is presented in the classic Universal Pictures films of the 1930s and 1940s where he was often pursued by torch-carrying lynch mobs. * Stavo Acosta makes reference to the Black Dahlia and Jack the Ripper in this episode. * Noah Foster makes reference to the film Saw II in this episode. * Noah Foster makes reference to the film The Terminator in this episode. He says that he told Riley Marra that this was his favorite movie, but its not even in his top five. * Noah Foster makes reference to the film Psycho in this episode. This is his favorite movie. "Psycho" is also the title to episode 2x02. * Audrey Jensen makes reference to Brandon James in this episode. Emma Duval is the half-sister of Brandon James. Bloopers * Quotes * Emma Duval: I can't believe this is happening again. I can't believe Jake is gone. .... * Emma Duval: It's not Audrey! Noah, the killer has gotten in your head, okay? He... he wants you to connect dots that don't even exist, and its part of his game, okay. He is trying to make it so you cannot trust anything or anyone. .... * Miguel Acosta: If you kids had been a little bit more forthcoming with law enforcement last time, your father might still be alive. .... * Brooke Maddox: I know, I know. Don't get involved. Whatever. * Stavo Acosta: Screw that! Promise that you'll take no prisoners, and kick ass as needed. .... * Stavo Acosta: I know what you're doing. Being nice. Complimenting me. But deep down, you still suspect me. .... * Brooke Maddox: Where were you on Sunday night? * Seth Branson: I didn't kill your meathead boyfriend. .... * Noah Foster: Horror movie logic says we're about to die. Real world logic, too. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified